cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Miguel Ferrer
Miguel Ferrer (1955 - 2017) Former drummer/vocalist of Seduction of the Innocent Film Deaths *''Flashpoint'' (1984) [Roget]: Hanged (off-screen) by Kurtwood Smith, later Treat Williams and Kris Kristofferson discover his body. *''RoboCop (1987)'' [Bob Morton]: Killed in an explosion after Kurtwood Smith leaves a grenade in Miguel's home after shooting Miguel in the legs on the order of Ronny Cox. *''DeepStar Six (1989)'' [Snyder]: Dies of explosive decompression when he tries to escape the undersea station in a capsule and surfaces too quickly. *''Another Stakeout'' (1993) [Tony Castellano]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach in a shoot-out with Richard Dreyfuss and Emilio Estevez (after being knocked into a swimming pool); his body then falls back into the water. *''Royce'' (1994) [Gribbon]: Killed in an explosion, along with Anthony Stewart Head and his cohorts, after James Belushi fastens a bomb to Miguel's belt while Miguel is hanging from a helicopter. *''The Night Flier'' (1997) [Richard Dees]: Shot repeatedly by police after he attacks them with an axe (convinced they're vampires). His body is later seen when photographers take pictures of him. *''Mulan (1998; animated)'' [Shan-Yu]: Killed in an explosion after a firework rocket is fired at him, knocking him into a tower filled with fireworks. *''Traffic'' (2000) [Eduardo Ruiz]: Poisoned when he eats the dinner brought by an assassin posing as a bellhop; he dies shortly afterwards as Don Cheadle tries to save him. *''Wrong Turn at Tahoe'' (2009) [Vincent]: Presumably shot in the back of the head by Cuba Gooding Jr. in Miguel's car; the movie ends with Cuba holding the gun to Miguel's head, but Cuba's dialogue indicates that he intends to shoot. *''Hard Ride To Hell'' (2010) [Jefe]: Killed in an explosion when an amulet is turned back on him by Laura Mennell. *''The Courier'' (2012) [Mr. Capo]: Shot in his kitchen, along with his wife (Lili Taylor), by Jeffrey Dean Morgan as they cook a meal together after torturing him. *''Rio 2'' (2014; animated) [Big Boss]: Swallowed whole (off-screen) by an anaconda; we see Miguel attempting to placate it with a lollipop, but later cut back to see the snake has eaten him instead. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: The Thing from the Grave (1990)'' [Mitch Bruckner]: Buried alive by the zombie Kyle Secor (after having his fingers cut off with a shovel), after Miguel falls into an open grave during a chase. *''The Stand (1994 TV miniseries)'' [Lloyd Henreid]: Killed in an explosion (along with everybody else in Las Vegas) when the hand of God detonates the nuclear bomb that Matt Frewer had brought into the city. We see the explosion in the distance as Bill Fagerbakke and Gary Sinise watch from the desert. *''Tales from the Crypt: In the Groove (1994)'' [Gary Grover]: Shot in the chest by his sister (Wendie Malick) after he breaks into her home to kill her. *''Medium: Being Joey Carmichael (2008)'' [Joey Carmichael/Teddy Carmichael]: Playing a dual role as twins, "Teddy" is shot to death by Alex Fernandez, some time before the episode begins; "Teddy" only appears in flashbacks (with his spirit then possessing his twin). "Joey" survives the episode. *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Ten Count (2008)'' [Gus Kovak]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by Enver Gjokai. His body is shown when Chris Noth and Julianne Nicholson arrive on the scene but are too late. *''Adventure Time; Astral Plane'' (2015; animated) [Grod]: Playing the voice of one of four faces on a four headed deity being (along with Tom Kenny, Tom Gammill and Melissa Villasenor), all four die when they sacrifice themselves by crashing into a comet that's about to crush Mars. Deaths in Video Game *''Halo 2'' (2004) [Heretic Leader]: Killed by Keith David at the end of a fight in Miguel's hangar. Gallery Shan_Yu_death.jpg|Miguel Ferrer's animated death in Mulan Miguel_Ferrer_Rio_2.png Notable Connections *Son of Jose Ferrer and Rosemary Clooney. *Brother of Rafael Ferrer. *Cousin of George Clooney. *Ex-Mr. Leilani Sarelle. *Mr. Lori Weintraub (producer). Ferrer, Miguel Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Motor Mouths Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Ferrer, Miguel Category:Musicians Category:Writers Category:Comic book creators Ferrer, Miguel Ferrer, Miguel Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Ferrer, Miguel Category:2017 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Family Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Psych cast members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Disney Stars